Just a Can of Beans
by Dead Profile
Summary: No, no, no. It's not what you think. ;)


Just a Can Of Beans  
  
Nikallina's alarm buzzed suddenly, jerking her out of a peacful sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "6:30." She grumbled but got out of bed anyway. She made her bed and went into the bathroom to 'wake up'. In the mirror she saw a very tired, very beautiful, fourteen-year-old actress Aisha with long purple 'bed hair'. Nikallina sighed and began to wash her face.  
  
Pricilla's radio alarm turned on and launched into a sweet, rythmic, classical melody. "Sweetie, time to get up!" Pricilla's mom crooned over the pretty red Aisha. "Just five more minutes, mom?" "Sure, honey, whatever you want." That was the way it always was. Pricilla got absolutly EVERYTHING her heart desired, including all the money and items she wanted.  
  
Nikallina changed into her comfortable white sundress, combed her long purple hair and brushed her blue fur, then headed downstairs to make breakfast for herself - a bowl of Neo-O's with Kau Milk.  
  
Pricilla lay in bed for a few more minutes before dragging herself out. Her maids dressed her into the latest hip-fashion clothes, then fixed her long brown hair into a tight bun, then applied layers of makeup to the teenage Aisha. Pricilla lifted her head and sniffed. "Fluffy Faerie Pancakes?!?!" She screeched and ran down the mahogany staircase and into the kitchen. "What are you doing, woman?!?!" she screamed at her mother, who was cooking Fluffy Faerie Pancakes over the stove. "Making breakfast, dear. Is something wrong?" "I want to go out for breakfast." Pricilla pouted. "Allright, let's go, then!" Pricilla's mom laughed, leaving the pancakes on the stove, where they burst into flame, leaving a nasty little mess for the chefs to handle.  
  
After cleaning her dishes, Nikallina brushed her teeth and got ready to go about her daily business, when she wasn't acting and when her manager, Kira, wasn't out earning money with her two step-siblings. First, she cleaned the house, vacuuming, dusting, mopping... the works. If you think this is some kind of Cinderella story, beleive me, it's not. Nikallina was a very clean Aisha and did all this work voluntarily, since her manager was hardly ever home. Next she re-painted the outside of the house, gardened, watered the lawn, went grocery shopping, and was done in time for lunch.  
  
After a terribly expensive breakfast at the fanciest resturant in town, Pricilla said she wanted to go toy shopping. "And I want a new PetPet." She said, "I'm getting bored with that Flosset you got for me yesterday." "Sure, sweetie, whatever you want." Pricilla's mom smiled. After selecting the newest toys, makeup, and clothes, it was time for lunch. "Now I must eat only a little," Pricilla remarked, "I want to keep my gorgeous trim figure. I'm sure all the Aishas are jealous of how slim I am." Pricilla's mother nodded in agreement, and Pricilla went ahead and stuffed her mouth with eclairs, pastries, and other delicious food.  
  
Nikallina's wrist watched beeped right in the middle of her tomato-and- lettuce-on-whole-wheat sandwich, her favorite snack. "Oh, my. The Tombola game is open. My how time flies." She giggled, finished her sandwich, put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower before leaving to play Tombola.  
  
Pricilla had finished her last eclair when her watch beeped, signaling the start of the Tombola game. She licked her fingers. "Mom, now I wanna go play Tombola and win a Faerie." "Anything you want, dearest." Pricilla's mother stared dreamily at her daughter "What a smart girl she's become." She thought. (Okay, can I cut in here for a second? Narrarator's break. I know I'm the one telling the story, but there's something I don't get. If Pricilla's mother is with her 24/7 to meet her every need, then where the heck are they getting all the money for this?!? Okay, sorry... just had to put in my thoughts. Narrarator's break over.) Pricilla and her mother climbed into their private jet, which Pricilla INSISTED pick them up from the resturant and flew to Mystery Island.  
  
Nikallina put on a fresh sundress (blue checkers with sunflowers) and headed out to meet the bus that would take her to the dock, where she would take a boat to Mystery Island. The bus driver had tried to talk her out of paying because she was famous ("Hey, you're that actor girl! The pretty one! Nah, you don't hafta pay!") but Nikallina insisted. After she landed on the Mystery Island dock, it was just a short hike to the Tombola Clearing.  
  
Pricilla's jet landed right next to the Tombola stand (killing some endagered plants and making a few species extinct). She and her mother got out and walked up to the Tombola stand just as Nikallina entered the clearing. Pricilla noticed a family of homeless pathetic-looking Aishas. "Filthy beggars." Pricilla said. "They probably only want a Faerie." and turned her nose up. Pricilla put her hand in the barrell and came out with a number - 34! The Tiki Man handed her a can of Beans. "Enjoy your prize." Pricilla was devastated. "You can keep your stupid can of beans!" She screamed and threw the can at the Tiki Man, then walked over to her mom and started complaining.  
  
Nikallina was quite surprised at Pricilla's reaction to the can of beans. What was even more interesting was the look of absolute shock on the faces of the homess Aisha family. Nikallina stepped up to the booth and drew a number - 63! The Tiki Man handed her a Toy Boat. He smiled. "Enjoy your prize." "Oh, I will. " Nikallina responded and walked over to the Aisha family. She squatted so she was at eye level with the smallest Aisha, a boy. She held the toy out to him. His jaw dropped. Nikallina smiled and nodded. The Aisha took the toy and threw his arms around Nikallina's neck, smiling as wide as it is possible to smile. The parents looked upon her like she was an angel. "I've never ever had a toy...." The little boy breathed, and hugged Nikallina again.  
  
The parents turned to their oldest daughter, who looked around ten. "Go on dear," The mother said, "Spin the Tombola." The daughter stepped up and drew a number- 91! The Tiki Man handed her the can of beans Pricilla had thrown at him. The Aisha children eruptted in squeals of joy. Pricilla watched with horror. "How could they be glad to get beans?!?!?" She cried.  
  
The Aisha family crowded around the can of beans, now open, digging in it and eating the beans like they hadn't eaten in weeks, which, Nikallina reminded herself, they probably hadn't. Nikallina watched the expression on Pricilla's face change as she saw people getting so much happiness out of a simple can of beans, the same can she had thrown in anger to have gotten. Pricilla new now that there was more to life than being spoiled rotten and having everything, and as she left Nikallina saw tears streaming down her face.  
  
The End  
  
(Now for a few words from the author)  
  
Squiggly Wiggly! Ikkly Stikkly!  
  
Now for some words that make sense from the author: Sorry about that. :) My friend insisted I put that in there. This is completely made up (Except for the fact that Kira is my account. Was my account. It got frozen. Nikallina was my pet, but now she's gone [She got turned into a Koi.])  
  
-Anck-su-namun 


End file.
